


Overdue Reunion

by Walking_in_Wonderland



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Fluff, Lexa just wants her girlfriend to come home, Modern AU, happy reunion, literally this is just pure fluff, short and cute, they've been a part for a really long time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walking_in_Wonderland/pseuds/Walking_in_Wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU where Clarke has been gone for a business trip for over a month. Lexa is a little impatient for Clarke to get home, and Clarke is just as happy to be home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overdue Reunion

Lexa paced the apartment, glancing down at her phone every few minutes to check the time. It was almost three thirty, and she was starting to worry. Clarke was supposed to be home almost an hour ago. With no word from her, Lexa was beginning to play out all the things that could have happened to Clarke in her head, and none of them were pleasant.

“Where are you, Clarke?” Lexa muttered to herself after looking down at her phone yet again and still seeing no word from her girlfriend. She had half a mind to get in her car and go looking for Clarke, but the city was too big. Lexa would never find her in time if something bad had actually happened. Desperate to do something Lexa punched Clarke’s number into her phone and put it up to her ear, hoping to hear Clarke’s reassuring voice on the other end. Instead, it just rang and rang until she got sent to voicemail.

The sound of Clarke’s voicemail message made her heart miss a beat. It had been over a month since Clarke left on the business trip that had kept her so busy she’d only had time to send Lexa the occasional “I love you” text. Hearing Clarke’s voice only made her patience and concern grow.

“Hey Clarke,” Lexa began after the recorded voice prompted her to leave a message, “it’s Lexa. I just wanted to check in with you. You said you’d be home by 2:30, and it’s almost 4 now. Just wanted to make sure you were okay. Call me as soon as you get this. Love you.” Lexa’s voice was laced with worry and cracked when she said “love you”. She was tired of waiting with no idea what might have happened to hold Clarke up for this long. Frustrated, she dropped onto the couch and let her head fall into her hands. She got so wrapped up in thoughts of what might have happened that she didn’t hear the door open.

“Lexa?” an all too familiar voice called through the silence. At the sound of Clarke’s voice ringing through the apartment, Lexa leapt up off the couch and sprinted toward the hallway.

“Sorry it took so long. Traffic was a mess, and I stopped to…” Clarke began as she shut the door behind her and tried to organize the bags hanging off her arms. Intent on making sure her suitcase didn’t tumble over, she didn’t see Lexa barreling down the hall toward her.

“You’re home! I was so worried!” Lexa exclaimed as she spread her arms to wrap around Clarke, but she was moving too fast and her socked feet didn’t get much traction on the wooden floor. She crashed into Clarke at top speed and both of them toppled over, a heap of limbs and luggage on the ground.

“I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” Lexa asked as she propped herself up and tried to check Clarke to make sure she wasn’t hurt. After taking a second to catch her breath Clarke started to laugh. She reached up and pulled Lexa down to kiss her. At the familiar touch of Clarke’s warm lips, Lexa’s breath caught in her chest, and she forgot what she’d been so worried about before. Lexa got lost in the warmth of Clarke’s body pressed against hers and the soft touch of their lips pressed together. When Clarke finally broke the kiss Lexa’s head cleared, and she remembered they were on the floor and Clarke could be hurt.

“Did you hit your head? Are you alright? Does anything hurt?” Lexa asked, brushing Clarke’s hair aside to look for any injuries.

“I’m fine!” Clarke insisted between the giggles still trickling out and batted Lexa’s hand away. She pulled the arm pinned between them free, dragging with it a battered bouquet. “Although, these don’t look like they were so lucky.” Surprised at the sight of the flowers, Lexa lifted hersel off then helped Clarke right herself as well.

“What are they for?” she asked as she inspected the battered blossoms.

“They’re for you. I wanted to surprise you,” Clarke replied and held the flowers out for Lexa. “Surprise!” Looking from Clarke to the flowers and back, Lexa took them, staring at them as if they were from another planet.

“This is what took you so long?” Lexa asked as she brought the flowers up to her face and took in their sweet scent.

“Well, traffic really was terrible. I’m sorry if I-” Clarke started. Mid-sentence Lexa lurched forward and wrapped her arms around Clarke. Letting all her worry, concern, and loneliness from the past month melt away, she pressed her lips to Clarke’s with all the urgency that came from being separated for over two weeks.

“Did you miss me?” Clarke asked when they separated to catch their breath. Staring into Clarke’s eyes with a contented smile on her face, Lexa let her forehead rest against Clarke’s.

“Maybe,” she mumbled. Now that she had Clarke so close she could drink her her presence: the sweet smell of her perfume, the warmth of her breath, and the smile that could make Lexa go weak at the knees, she never wanted to let her go again. A month had been too long. She reached up and brushed her fingers over Clarke’s cheek.

“I missed you too,” Clarke whispered back. She closed the space between them, joining their lips onces again. Lexa pulled Clarke to her until she wasn’t sure where she ended and where Clarke began. Her hands tangled in Clarke’s hair and wandered down her arms and over her face, exploring all the parts of Clarke she had missed while they had been apart.

“Next time you go on a trip, I’m coming.”

“I have no objections to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! If you have any requests feel free to send them to me. I'd love to know what you think.
> 
> If you like this you can find more fics at my tumblr: alifeoflesbionage.tumblr.com


End file.
